


Blackmail

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Blackmail, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: Jack and Daniel were probably the SGC's worst kept secret but it didn't stop someone trying to blackmail him.





	Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anoyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/gifts).



> Written for anoyo for Fandomgiftbox 2017  
> Also meets:   
> hurt/comfort bingo R8: blackmail  
> trope bingo R9: reunion

Living at opposite ends of the country had made it a challenge but Jack's knee was shot to hell, making it difficult for him to justify remaining on a gate team, and Daniel was not yet ready to give up the excitement of gate travel in his search for ancient civilizations and lost languages. Jack had taken over Stargate Command for a time but eventually his Commander-in-Chief, the President of the United States, had asked him to take on a new role as Head of Homeworld Security. As someone who had 'been out there', seeing the galaxy and experiencing the chaos left behind by the Goa'uld first hand, apparently he had been the right man for the job. A desk job though.

Earth no longer had the threat of the Goa'uld or the Ori hanging over it but there was always someone or something determined to fill the void left behind following each enemy defeated. The Lucian Alliance was the greater threat right now, picking up the reins of organizations like The Trust, infiltrating planets by replacing high ranking individuals with their own. Jack would have thought the people of those freed worlds had experienced enough slavery and subjugation to want to live in peace and harmony but power hungry humans took the place of their former Goa'uld masters. In the end nothing had truly changed, and the cessation of hostility towards Earth had been fleeting at best with several recent terrorist attacks on Earth as well as on SGC outposts scattered across the galaxy.

He took a moment to feel concern for the dozens of men and women who had ended up on the Ancient ship, Destiny. They thought they were escaping back to Earth during the planet-destroying attack on Icarus Base by the Lucian Alliance and now they were stranded far from home.

A new enemy had replaced the old and this time there was no easy means of weeding out the infiltrator. No Goa'uld snake snuggling up against a victim's spine after the last of the System Lords - Ba'al - was forcibly removed from its unwilling host body. They had lost a good ally too. A rapid degenerative disease caused by millennia of cloning led to the Asgard self-destructing so their technology would not fall into the wrong hands but at least they had left their technology in Tau'ri hands. Unfortunately the Lucian Alliance wanted it for themselves along with the entire collected knowledge of the Asgard, so Jack was not really surprised when he found a shady man waiting for him in his office one day - uninvited.

"General O'Neill. I believe we have something to discuss... in private."

Blackmail.

The Lucian Alliance had learned of his relationship with Daniel and wanted to exploit it, threatening to expose him unless Jack gave them access to certain areas, codes, and technology.

"Really?"

The man - a Senator's aide called Tom Harrington - gave a smug and menacing smile, so certain he had Jack by the balls but Jack wiped the smile off Harrington's face when he stood up and walked around the desk. The man stepped back warily, confused when Jack walked passed him and straight out the door. The prickle down Jack's spine warned him Harrington was following as Jack walked into the center of the main concourse two floors below. Jack turned and looked hard at Harrington before yelling out at the top of his voice.

"I'm gay and I'm fucking Doctor Daniel Jackson. Anyone have a problem with that?" he bellowed, defying anyone to object.

A few people hesitated, side-eying him as if he had gone insane before shaking their heads quickly and moving on to complete their duties. Jack gave the shady operative an evil grin, pointing at him.

"Arrest that man."

Armed guards rushed in and grabbed Harrington before he could turn and run, and Jack watched as the guards escort Harrington towards the detention center where he hoped they would gain some intelligence on other Lucian Alliance operatives on Earth. No one paid him any notice as he glanced quickly at his wristwatch, sighing before heading back to his office. Daniel was due to go off-world within the next half an hour and Jack figured he ought to at least warn his partner and lover that he'd outed both of them. He needed to call Sam too, aware of her feelings towards him that he simply couldn't reciprocate - at least not in this universe - because he was madly in love with Daniel. 

It took nearly fifteen minutes to track him down and Jack smiled when Daniel's face appeared on his screen.

"Hey, Danny-."

"Did you just out us to the whole of Homeworld Security?" Daniel murmured, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Forget hyperdrives, we need ships powered by the gossip mill," Jack replied in annoyance because gossip seemed to travel faster than light in this place.

"Blackmail attempt?" Daniel asked and Jack shrugged with one shoulder.

"Yep."

Daniel sat back a little, a smile playing about his lips. "Well, we knew this could happen some day... and now it's all out in the open maybe a certain General won't need to arrange so many 'inspections'. Worst kept secret anyway. Just call them what they are."

"Booty calls?"

Daniel laughed, blue eyes bright and teasing. Someone called to Daniel off-screen and Daniel looked away for a moment. When he looked back his smile was tinged with regret.

"Got to go. Back tomorrow at 09:00."

"Maybe I'll be there when you get back... as long as there's cake."

"I'll put a order in with the cook."

Daniel kissed his fingers and pressed them against the screen, and for the first time Jack didn't hesitate to do the same before the screen went blank. His aide rushed in, wide-eyed and harried on catching the small intimacy, and Jack brushed off the stuttered apology for not being there earlier to deal with Jack's uninvited 'guest'. By now the gossip mill would have reached the far ends of space, and now it was finally out there Jack found he really didn't mind one little bit who knew about him and Daniel.

"Clear my meetings for the next two days. I'm going on a booty call."

END  
 


End file.
